For this purpose, it is known to place a temperature measuring element in contact with the outer casing of the electro-chemical cell for which the temperature is to be determined. Furthermore, it is known to sample the temperature indirectly via a metallic temperature-transferring component on a printed circuit board by means of an NTC element in the form of a surface mounted device (SMD).